shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Surviving Europe
Centerscore High's Model UN Team goes on an eventful trip to Europe! Plot In this episode, several students from the school's UN Team won a trip to Europe. After not arriving to a lunch-in for their competition due their ride (Hector) being late, they automatically won since all of their competiton got sick. Howard looked forward to it as an opportunity to spent time with Linda who he had a crush on. Lately, he's been in a war over spending time with her since she met Kenji who liked her and she liked him back as well. Other students who will be attending include, Dinah, Hector, Brendan, Amanda, and Kat, along with Ms. Prez. Before leaving, Dinah questioned herself about coming since she just recently became friends with Linda, and does not know everybody else that well. However, Linda later became sick right before leaving, resulting in Howard not wanting to go. When asked by his parents how he feels about the trip, he lied saying he hates Europeans. Howard however went anyway along with everybody else from the UN Team besides Linda. When the team arrived to Europe they first settled in England. Hector told Howard to cheer up since there will be many hot European ladies, and Brendan was looking forward to all the monuments, but Howard still just wanted to hangout with Linda. Hector then told him to flip the roles. If he was sick then does he think Linda would hookup with a European guy. Meanwhile in the girls room, they were excited about Europe. Kat was excited about the history there, and Amanda looked forward to the shopping. They also brought up guys. Amanda wanted to hookup with a hot European guy even though she has a boyfriend, and Kat asked Dinah what type of guy she's into. She said smart and funny, since she has a sweet spot for nerds. Kat then asked if there's anyone in particular she liked and she said maybe Brendan. Kat made sure that Dinah isn't interested in him since she also had a crush on him. The next day the group visited the famous Sphere Theater. Brendan and Dinah thought about all the awesome history that happened at the theater and thought about the lost plays. They ended up deciding to search for the clues in the theater's basement. Kat tagged along as well. Meanwhile, Hector was being Hector! He saw a redhead behind the front desk who he thought was cute. He suggested for Howard to first talk to her and then when he starts struggling with what to say, he would come in and flirt with her. Howard followed the plan, talking about theater related topics with her. He interested her enough to ask him if he wants to hangout with her friends later. Hector who saw from the other side of the theater that the conversation was going well, he came over and tried to charm her, but he creeped her enough to call secuirty. Meanwhile Brendan, Dinah, and Kat were seraching the basement. They heard a noise coming from the door and decided to open it finding Ms. Prez making out with a tour guide! Outside of the theater, Ms. Prez was very dissapointed with her students. Then Officer Montesquieu came out asking her if she's the American tour group. He reported Hector, and Howard for harassing their information girl and for Amanda refusing to leave the gift shop only saying "Je 'M appelle Amanda". Ms. Prez ordered all the kids to their rooms for the rest of the night. When their teacher left, Kat blamed it all on Dinah but Brendan said it was actually fun doing that, and it was funny that Ms. Prez got her own "personal tour". Back in the boys room, Howard continued to worry about Linda and was debating over calling her. Howard decided to just try to enjoy the night watching British TV. The next day, the group goes to Germany with their first stop being the Black Forest. The kids could of either checked out the forest or the nearby city. Brendan and Dinah walk over to a beautiful lake together. Suddenly Amanda bursts through the bushes asking if they've seen a "teddy bear" She was walking through the woods when she saw a bear cub and picked it up. Just then it's mom, a big bear wondered towards them. Dinah suggested for them to make loud noises and it successful scared the animal away. When Brendan told Dinah he's never met anyone like her she started to realize that she had crush on him. Meanwhile in an arcade, Hector discusses how he really wants to make sure to get a hot girl in Germany while Kat runs off to play Space Cowboy Marines. Suddenly a tall, blonde girl comes up and asks if they know where to find the nearest currency. Hector tries to flirt with her in German but it fails translating into "You have skin like an old block of cheese". She still however tells him he's cute, but not as cute as Howard. She asks him what "tournaments" him and says weird artistic things. Hector asks if she wants to eat but she tells them she's going on a plane to Milan, Italy, where they're heading next. The next night in a Milan hotel room, Amanda asks Dinah if she's going to a club with the rest of them, and she says she isn't. Amanda tells her that she notices that she's not being herself, and Dinah tells her about her crush on Brendan. Amanda finds it so cute that this is her first time crushing on someone and suggests for her to simply just tell him how she feels. Dinah sees Brendan and he tells her he has good news. Dinah is about to tell him but he interrupts announcing that Kat just asked him out and now they're officially going out. Meanwhile in the boys room, Hector is suprised that Howard is not going to the club and that he can possibly see Astrid but Howard wants nothing to do with her. He still just wanted to call Linda. Hector storms off and he calls her. He asks if she feels okay and she says she does but she can't talk because she's busy. She is interrupted by laughing saying "Hehe. Kenji stop, I'm on the phone with Howard." Howard angrily asks if she's with Kenji and she questions why he sounds angry saying he came over to bring soup. Howard tells her he's upset because he's been worried sick about her and upset that she never called him, and now she's just clowning around with Kenji. He ended the call saying :you know what Linda! Forget this! I'm glad you couldn't make it on the trip!" hanging up. Howard was in disbelif to her when suddenly Astrid comes out of nowhere ending this episode! Characters *Howard DeGeest *Hector Alonzo *Brendan Berg *Dinah Nightingale *Kat McGee *Amanda Applebee *Linda Carter *Kenji Black *Astrid Ericson *Ms. Prez *Tour Guide *English Girl *Officer Montesquieu Walkthrough 1. I was thinking about... (The clubs and beaches.) 2. What's wrong? (Lie.) 3. Is something wrong? (I hate Europeans.) 4. You telling me she wouldn't go for it? (She probably would.) 5. What kind of guy are you into? (Someone smart and funny.) 6. Don't you think it'd be cool to.... (Read a lost play.) 7. What do you like about the theatre? (I like when actors ad-lib.) 8. Shlockspear plays contain? (Meaningful soliloquies.) 9. When actors break through the fourth wall they.... (Reveal their awareness of the audience.) 10. I love the masks in... (Kabuki.) 11. Win hidden play minigame. 12. What do I do? (Don't call Linda.) 13. I know what we're supposed to do.... (Make loud noises.) 14. Win bear minigame. 15. I guess I'm upset about.... (A girl.) 16. You should just ask him out! (I don't know how!) Video Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Year 2